


Monster

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drabble, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Loki contemplates who is truly a monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters appearing in Thor and Thor the Dark world are property of Marvel Studios. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

I sit in this dungeon alone with my revenge and you think it can contain me and my power.

My only comfort is a mother who is merely a holographic illusion. I never knew her womb, yet, she calls me son. My father says my birthright was to be left on a rock to die because I was too unworthy to live.

Odin, why did you save me? If only you allowed me to die as was my fate. Your generosity you call mercy is my everlasting despair. You are neither my father nor my king. You are my monster.


End file.
